


When Flowers Bloom

by Violet_Acolyte



Category: Spider-Man - Fandom, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Budding Romance, F/M, Fan Service, Flowers, Fluff, I just want some good Miles content, It's a little Mary Sue, It's sweet, Miles Morales - Freeform, New Relationship, No Smut, Reveal, Romance, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spring, The flowers have meanings but they're probably wrong, so this is a thing, you find out he's spider man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Acolyte/pseuds/Violet_Acolyte
Summary: You are unfortunately forced into a hostage situation at a pretty sad bank heist, when your friendly neighbourhood Spider rescues you. By the end of the day, you are dating said Spider. It's quite a whirlwind.((I'm sorry I'm bad at descriptions))





	When Flowers Bloom

Spring had hit New York with a bang that year, with fresh air flowing through the city. It brought a beautiful sort of peace with it, and some couldn't be more positive about the season.  
And others couldn’t be more happy to ruin it for everyone else.  
You had been withdrawing some cash at your bank when you felt someone grabbing you around the waist, and a cold object pressed to your skull. You quickly realized you had been randomly selected, but not for a new car or a free ice cream. You had become a hostage in a one-man bank heist.  
The guy looked like a slightly organized meth addict, and the crazy look didn’t work well for him. He did the usual spiel of ‘give me the money or the girl dies’, and the tellers started piling money into a sack the guy had brought. You tried to keep calm, not moving too much as you listened to police sirens in the distance. Someone else was faster than the force, though.  
A black and red figure crawled stealthily on the ceiling, not seen by the meth-addict who decided that the best choice was to monologue his entire life story. As he talked about how his father left and his mother lead him to addiction, you made eye-contact with Spider-Man. He looked at you then at the guy holding you, and braced himself in a corner, ready to spring. You caught his eye, and in a brief moment of understanding, you nodded. The vigilante launched himself from the corner, and you pushed away from the man.  
In a flurry of activity, you ended up on the floor and the meth-addict in a bundle of webs. You breathed a sigh of relief and put a hand over your heart, looking at the guy struggling and hearing the frightened tellers running out of the building. Your vision was blocked by the person who saved you, who helped you up and looked out at the flashing police lights.  
“Want a lift? I’m guessing you don’t want to have to deal with those guys right now.”  
You nodded, and sooner than you expected you were out of a window and into the Manhattan air.  
This wasn’t as strange as it sounded, as you and the vigilante had become friends over the past two months or so. He ended up pretty beat up after an interaction with some thugs one evening, and you had simply offered him a first aid kit. Then, you fixed some of his tech while he patched himself up. The advantages of being a STEM prodigy, you hummed to yourself.  
Then, Spider-Man had shown up once in a while, appearing during your walks through the city and even offering you a ride home once before. You two shared some laughs and you had only been half-terrified of flying over the city.  
It took no time at all to arrive at your dorm building, landing on the roof with grace. The two of you took a step back from each other and looked at the small garden that your friend had started to kick off a new year. Sweetbrier, Azalea and red Chrysanthemum dotted the garden box, and you smiled as you felt along the soft petals.  
“Are you gonna be okay?” Spider-Man asked, concerned. You turned to face him again.  
“Yeah, for sure.” You smiled. “In fact, my friend Miles should be calling me any minute. He’s always worried when things like this happen.”  
The boy crouched down beside you, looking at the garden. “Does it bother you?”  
“What? No way.” You responded, and then blushed. “To be honest, it’s really cute. He’s always so caring and nice to me.”  
“Oh! I get it.” He chuckled. “You like him.”  
You whipped around, smacking him in the chest while he laughed. “Shut it! I shouldn’t have told you that!”  
After the vigilante finished his laughter session, he got up and went to leave. “Don’t worry, I’m sure that this Miles kid will come around. You’re a great girl.”  
And then he was gone, sailing around the tall buildings. You sighed, and after a moment, went to your room.  
Miles did call later, a little quieter than usual, but none the less concerned. You tried to press, but he avoided the questions. You dropped it with the explanation of difficult classes and stress. He suggested you two hang out in his dorm and watch a new Netflix show. You hurriedly agreed and said you would go get snacks and drinks from the nearby convenience store, and hung up to get yourself ready. A cute sweater and skirt with knee-high socks pleased you, and with two bags full of drinks and snacks, you headed over to Miles’ dorm room.  
He let you in, and the marathon started without fanfare. You two joked like you always did, pointing out some dumb lines and poking fun at the show. The mood changed when you noticed a red Chrysanthemum on his desk.  
“Oh?” You picked it up and turned it around in your fingers. “Does a certain Mr. Morales have an admirer?” You tried not to let hurt come through in your voice. Though you really liked Miles, you wanted him to be happy. Even if it wasn’t with you.  
“Um, not exactly.” Miles dragged out, taking the flower from your hand. “I have something I need to tell you. Several things, actually.”  
You looked at him, thoughts racing through your head. Panic rose in your chest, and you hoped that he hadn’t found out about your crush.  
“What is it, Miles?” You almost whispered.  
“Well, I… uh.” Miles stuttered, blush rising on his face. “I like you. A lot, actually. And I know that you like me too. So I was wondering if you’d like to date me?” He rushed out.  
Your heartbeat and the rushing of blood was all you could hear after his confession. Then after a moment of tension, you nodded, throwing yourself at him. His arms wound around your back, letting out a breath of relief.  
It wasn’t until a minute later that you two parted, and you remembered something that didn’t make sense.  
“Wait. How did you know that I liked you?” You asked.  
The blush on Miles’ face was back, and he rubbed his neck. “That’s the other thing I have to tell you.” His eyes slid from you to the flower, which had fallen on the floor. “Don’t freak out, okay?”  
You nodded, confused, and watched as Miles extended his arm. Webs shot out from his wrist, and the flower ended up back in his hand.  
“I may or may not be-” You cut him off.  
“You’re Spider-Man!?”  
“Well, yeah, but…” Miles tried again.  
“But nothing! You didn’t tell me!”  
“I know, I know.” The boy held up his hands in surrender, and your shoulders relaxed a little. “But I couldn’t tell you right away. You know my logic.”  
You sighed and agreed with him. You knew Miles, and you know that he was sound in his reasoning.  
“Forgiven?” Miles asked, and you hugged him again.  
Of course. As long as you’re careful.”  
“I will, don’t worry. Now how about we finish our marathon?”  
You two spent the rest of the night cuddling, watching Netflix, and letting the spring flowers bloom.


End file.
